1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a pair of identical electrical connectors mating with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional electrical connector assembly comprises a female connector 5 and a male connector 6. The female connector 5 comprises an insulating housing 51 and a plurality of female terminals (not shown) received in the insulating housing 51. The male connector 6 comprises an insulating housing 61 and a plurality of pin-like male terminals 62. The male terminals 62 are received in the female terminals of the female connector 5 and electrically connected with therewith, when the two connectors mate with each other. The female terminals each are deflected to clamp a corresponding male terminal 62.
Because the male terminals 62 and the female terminals have different configurations, two different dies are needed to stamp the male terminals 62 and the female terminals. Two different molds are also needed to form the insulating housings 51, 61. The different dies and molds complicate the process and increase the cost for manufacturing the connector assembly. Furthermore, because the male and female connectors 6, 5 have different configurations, they cannot be interchangeably used. This further increases the inventory cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,167 discloses an electrical interconnection system. A first electrical connector is used to mate with a second electrical connector having an identical structure with the first electrical connector. Each connector includes a housing mounted with a plurality of stamped female and male terminals. A contact post of the male terminal is received into opposed contact arms of the female terminal. The connectors of this prior art still have a complicate structure and need two different types of terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,311 discloses an electrical interconnection system in which both the housing and the contacts of each connector are hermaphroditic without gender limitations. The two housings are easily to disconnect with each other because there is no securing means formed thereon to prevent the two housings from moving away from each other. Thus, an improved electrical connector assembly is needed to solve the problems above mentioned.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective and interchangeable electrical connector assembly.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention has two identical electrical connectors mated with each other. Each connector comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of identical terminals received in the insulating housing. The insulating housing comprises a base portion, a first and second side walls extending upwardly from opposite lateral sides of the base portion. The base portion together with the first and second side walls define a receiving space. The second side wall defines a slot dimensioned corresponding to the first side wall. The first side wall of one of the two electrical connectors is inserted into the slot of the other electrical connector. Each terminal has a mating portion received in the receiving space. The mating portion comprises a first and a second curved portions. The first and second curved portions of one electrical connector engage with the second and the first curved portions of the other electrical connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.